


He's Baby!

by RyanSaysHi



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanSaysHi/pseuds/RyanSaysHi
Summary: In which I have nothing to contribute to this fandom (yet) but crack treated seriously.
Relationships: Kappa & Susca (Castle Swimmer), Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	He's Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/gifts).



The baracoodas froze. Siren visibly gulped as three pairs of frosty eyes turned to him, some insane mixture of shock and confusion and impatience decorating their faces. "I'm sorry, wha-"

"He's baby," Siren repeated slowly, backing away from who he presumed to be the leader in careful, steady strides. The baracoodas could only watch, most likely more confused now than anything else. Siren wasn't very good at lying, or even fighting. But you know what he was good at? Exaggerations.

If he couldn't blow them away with his brawn or his brilliance, then by god, he'd just have to baffle them with his bullshit.

"Kappa is baby, guys."

By now, the beacon was beginning to pick up on what it was Siren was doing, shakey hands reaching out to grab the prince. "Y-yeah. I'm baby. And, uh, dying isn't exactly good for me."

"Nope. Damaging to his stress levels."

"It might stunt my growth."

"You wouldn't want to hurt the baby, would you?"

No one moved, one baracooda going as far as to scratch at his nose before thinking better of it and pausing. The water was thick with tension. Then-

"Guys. I can't do this." The leader whipped around to the baracooda that had spoken, his weapon dropped and shoulder slumped, anguish clear on his stupid face. "C'mon! Look at him."

He threw an arm out in a blatant gesture at Kappa. "He's baby!"

_________

"And that's how we escaped a baracooda attack," Siren crowed proudly, chest puffed and hair fluffed.

Queen Susca looked this close to murdering her own son.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this, but crack writing is what I do best


End file.
